Cantarella
by Okashi P
Summary: Tus bajos instintos te pueden llevar a encontrar la muerte... Hasta la rosa más fina y delicada tiene su veneno. Esa lección la tuvo que aprender Kyruu Zero de la peor manera. AU


**Hola a tods, este fic es un song-fic que escribí para un concurso en , y además cuenta con un Audiofic en youtube...**

**Así que si lo encuentran en otra parte y no tiene mi nombre (Okashi), díganmelo. Yo no pongo problema que lo publiquen siempre y cuando pidan permiso y digan quién es la autora**

**Este fic no es romántico ni tiene un final feliz (así estilo "vivieron felices para siempre y bla, bla"). La canción que uso es Cantarella del Vocaloid Kaito.**

**Diclaimer: VK no es mío ni tampoco la canción... Sólo los uso para fines de ocio**

**No siendo mas, espero y les guste**

* * *

><p>Kyruu Zero era el heredero al trono de un poderoso reino llamado Motrancis. Era conocido por ser un seductor y apasionado príncipe y además un muy buen guerrero. Una vez entraron en guerra con una gran y misteriosa nación llamada Udaljen, de la cual nadie sabía nada y se podría suponer era muy poderosa bélicamente. Por esta razón, los diplomáticos se lanzaron prontamente en una carrera de diálogos de paz, consiguiendo por fin un acuerdo. Para celebrarlo, el rey de Motrancis ofreció una gran y ostentosa fiesta cuyos invitados de honor eran la familia real de Udaljen y su corte.<p>

La fiesta estaba decorada con grandes velos color negro y rojo sangre, tenia hermosos candelabros color plata que brindaban una tenue y sombría luz al lugar, pétalos de rosas se encontraban esparcidos alrededor de la habitación, todo esto sumado a una orquesta la cual tocaba melancólica y lenta música de violín; en contraste con todas las fiestas anteriormente celebradas, esta parecía ser extremadamente minuciosa y oscura, tal como describían los diplomáticos a los importantes invitados.

Los demás invitados no desentonaban para nada: las damas llevaban hermosos trajes de telas extremadamente finas y costosas combinadas con hermosos rubíes y diamantes, y los caballeros llevaban sus mejores trajes de gala. Todos esperaban la llegada de los invitados de honor.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 11 de la noche, se divisaban a lo lejos diez hermosos carruajes halados cada uno por dos corceles color azabache y de crines plateadas como la luna.

De pronto, el pregonero de la fiesta anuncia:

-Su majestad, el príncipe Kuran Kaname, futuro rey y señor de Udaljen de la dinastía Kuran, acompañado de su majestad la princesa Kuran Yuuki, duquesa de las Islas de Oriente y segunda en sucesión al trono y su corte real.

Aquellos distinguidas personas llamaron la atención de todos los presente por su gran belleza y elegancia, pero sobre todo por el hecho de que todos llevaban máscaras color plata. Kaname Kuran habló con voz pausada y profunda.

-Buenas noches excelentísimo señor –dijo refiriéndose al rey quien estaba junto a su esposa y sus hijos Zero e Ichiru –Ya sabrá quién soy así que solo me resta agradecerle eternamente su tan gentil invitación y presentarme a mí y a mi querida hermana menor Yuuki que acaba de cumplir sus 16 años y ya está preparada para ser presentada en sociedad, de hecho, esta es su primera fiesta.

-Gracias a ustedes por asistir –Respondió el rey –Mi familia, mi corte y todo mi pueblo se encuentran muy felices de que estén aquí y sobretodo deseosos de servirles en todo lo que necesiten

-Así será –murmuró Kaname

Concluida la presentación, empezó la fiesta de verdad. Sonó la música y la princesa Yuuki se centró en la pista de baile y comenzó a bailar un solo de ballet. Su interpretación era como un encanto al ritmo de la música el cual mantenía hechizados a todos los que la observaran.

"Qué mujer tan encantadora y sensual, parece una rosa sin espinas" pensaban los hombres.

"Parece una gitana con todo ese bailoteo, seguramente es una danza de hechizo tal como dicen por ahí, ese reino está lleno de brujas y gitanos" pensaban las mujeres algunas, sintiendo una punzada de envidia.

En resumen, gran parte de los espectadores no le quitaban la vista a la joven Kuran pero ninguno como Zero, a quién Yuuki miraba constantemente entre cada giro.

_Miro fijamente, detrás de ti_

_Te miro fijamente, detrás de mí_

_Dentro de nuestro propio mundo cerrado_

_Hacemos ver que hemos olvidado_

_Sin embargo, ambos estamos fingiendo_

_Ya que podrían sentir nuestra intoxicación_

Luego de la sexta pieza, Yuuki dejó de bailar y se acercó a Zero. Para éste, la chica parecía una linda muñeca de porcelana, su largo cabello castaño y esos profundos ojos eran como éxtasis para el príncipe.

-Buenas noches ¿Usted es Kyruu Zero?

El aludido solo asintió seguidamente de tomar la mano de ella y besarle suavemente –Y usted es la encantadora Yuuki, me alegra la oportunidad de poder hablarle por fin.

-El placer es todo mío, desde que llegué quise hablarle pero mi hermano es mi acompañante y no me dejaba, usted sabe todavía no he sido presentada en sociedad y de hecho es la primera persona diferente a mi familia y mi corte que me habla.

Para Zero, esto auguraba un maratón de casería debido a que para él, la conquista era un hermoso y apasionado juego y hoy se le presentaba una excelente presa: una hermosa e inocente joven doncella.

-¿Bailamos? –preguntó cortésmente.

-Me encantaría –Respondió.

Durante las siguientes 3 canciones, la pareja bailó junto a los demás. Para Zero, que cada vez se volvía más impaciente por acercarse mucho más a la doncella, era inevitable pensar cosas sobre aquella mujer, cosas que sin duda terminarían mancillando el honor de una real familia, pero en el interior a él no le importaba como fueran las relaciones con Udaljen, o por lo menos en este momento, de hecho estaba tan extasiado con ella que no le importaba nada mas en la vida.

-_Belle fille –_le susurraba Zero a su oído durante cada cambio de pieza mientras su nariz rozaba la nuca de ésta y se le escapaba un pequeño y sordo gemido.

_El tiempo va pasando__  
><em>_Este corazón__  
><em>_Debe mantenerse oculto__  
><em>_Entonces, puedo acercarme__  
><em>_Soy un suspiro__  
><em>_Por que cuando estoy a tu alrededor,__  
><em>_Me siento lejos de mi mismo_

Cuando el reloj dio las doce campanadas, las parejas se soltaron y se dedicaron a ver un gran espectáculo a cargo de la corte de Udaljen: todas las mujeres hacían acrobacias y giros que sencillamente dejaron encantados a todos.

Zero y Yuuki se dirigieron hacia la salida del salón principal, llegando a una pequeña antesala que venía antes del espacioso balcón.

-Espero que este disfrutando del baile –le dijo Zero.

-Debo primero que nada agradecerle a usted y a su familia tan maravillosa invitación, le aseguro que quedará grabada en mi mente para siempre –respondió tímidamente Yuuki.

-Sabe, podría compensarme de alguna manera.

-¿Cuál podría ser? Si está a mi alcance con el mayor de los gustos lo haré.

-Acompáñeme a los jardines traseros, sería una gran alegría para mí que aceptara.

-Me sentiría honrada de hacerlo.

Zero como todo un caballero ofreció su brazo gentilmente el cual Yuuki aceptó. Durante el camino, Zero no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que tenía planeadas para la virginal doncella, la cual le había confesado inocentemente que hasta el momento jamás había sido besada ni tratada románticamente, _Solo espera que lleguemos a la parte donde nadie nos vea y te demostraré lo mejor de todo, _pensaba mientras acariciaba el cuello de su acompañante.

_En mi ordinario amor, mi corazón se libra__  
><em>_Y yo, preparo una trampa para ti__  
><em>_Incluso aunque yo sea impaciente__  
><em>_Iré después de ti__  
><em>_No dejare ningún rastro_

Al llegar a una hermosa estatua de un antepasado de los Kyruu, Zero se detuvo. Dedicó una mirada a la estatua y luego dijo

-Este fue mi antepasado, él fue quien reclamó el trono luego de que el antiguo rey muriera sin descendencia. Lo hizo para evitar una guerra con la nación de Orheil hace aproximadamente 100 años

-Es muy interesante, por cierto ¿Toda su familia ha sido guerrera?

-En lo absoluto, mi padre es un poco débil en la batalla y mi hermano menor también, yo soy el mejor guerrero y a la vez el mejor estratega ¿Y qué hay de su familia, la dinastía Kuran?

-Mi hermano es el mejor estratega, de hecho, todos lo llaman Kaname "el ajedrecista" por sus grandes proezas, mis padres también son buenos guerreros, en cambio a mí me educaron para ser una excelente esposa en todos los aspectos

-Así que usted es una mujer como deben ser todas: Calladas y sumisas

-Por supuesto

-Señorita Kuran, usted denota una gran belleza ¿Por qué no se quita esa máscara? Quisiera tener el honor de poder ver su hermoso rostro en todo su esplendor y poder alabarla como se merece alguien como usted

-Luego, ahora mismo no puedo –sonríe de medio lado –Pero muy pronto veras todo lo que tengo, es una promesa

-Lo esperaré con ansias

_Cada vez más cerca, _pensaba

_El tiempo se oxida  
>Las cadenas se deshacen<br>Corres lejos  
>Sin un<em>_lugar__al que acudir__  
>Dos segundos<br>El eco hecho__por__ti__  
>Tus intentos de querer resistir<em>

Luego de esta charla continuaron su camino a través del jardín pero ya no era como antes: Zero dedicaba miradas lascivas más frecuentemente a lo que Yuuki solo sonreía de manera inocente para después morder su labio.

-Señorita Yuuki, ¿Podría decirme cómo son la cosas en su reino y el por qué se ha dilatado tanto su presentación en sociedad?

-No se confunda Señor Zero, yo apenas acabo de cumplir mis 16 años, la edad en la que está señalada en mi reino que las jóvenes deben presentarse y antes de esa edad no debo hablar con ningún hombre.

-Pero está hablando conmigo y a solas.

-Aquí no va a pasar nada de lo que me vaya a arrepentir.

-Tiene toda la razón, aquí solo van a pasar cosas buenas.

_Déjame solamente__decir__lo que veo dentro de ti:__  
>Yo mismo<br>Huyendo en tus__memorias__  
>Unido<em>_con__el olor de tu sudor__  
>Yo podría<br>Simplemente ser afectado_

Al llegar a un laberinto de rosas Yuuki se soltó.

-Sígame señor Zero, le tengo una sorpresa que sé le gustará –Le susurró para luego salir corriendo en dirección al laberinto.

-Ya todo está listo –Se dijo así mismo Zero.

_En mi ordinario amor, mi corazón se libra; y yo__  
><em>_Preparo una trampa para ti__  
><em>_Incluso aunque yo vaya detrás de ti, lo oigo__todo__  
><em>_ CAPTÚRAME __  
><em>_Déjame solamente decir lo que veo dentro de ti me veo a mi mismo__  
><em>_Huyendo de tus memorias__  
><em>_Unido con el dolor de tu sudor__  
><em>_Yo podría simplemente ser afectado_

Al entrar al laberinto, Zero encontró que el camino por donde había pasado Yuuki estaba marcado, así que sólo siguió el rastro. Llegó justo al centro y se encontró con la joven princesa quien se había quedado solo en ropa interior y si suave silueta era reflejada por la luna. A medida que Zero se acercaba, Yuuki se iba quitando la poca ropa que llevaba hasta quedar completamente desnuda, pero sin quitarse la máscara

-¡Qué hermosa eres! –Susurró Zero al oído de Yuuki mientras su mano acariciaba su pómulo

-Y aún no te has dado cuenta de lo mejor –respondió mientras besaba la nuca de éste y lo abrazaba

Y entonces se unieron en un apasionado y largo beso. Luego se separaron por falta de aire y Zero comenzó a descender hacia el cuerpo de Yuuki, cuando de repente sintió un agudo en su abdomen, al pasar su mano en el sitio donde sentía aquel dolor se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida ensangrentada y una daga incrustada

-Te gustó mi sorpresa –dijo sombríamente Yuuki –Pobre Kyruu Zero, dime ¿Qué se siente perder tu reino y tu vida en una sola noche producto de tu vanidad e ignorancia, ahora arde junto a tu estúpida familia y corte que en este momento están siendo masacrados por mis leales soldados

-¿S-s-soldados? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Se nota que ustedes no son más que pobres ignorantes ¿Es que nunca habías escuchado que el mejor escuadrón de guerreros de Udaljen son mujeres? ¿Y qué su general es la princesa? Qué tristeza, sinceramente esperaba mucho más de ti, pero sólo eres un calenturiento príncipe pero tranquilo me quitare la máscara para que puedas ver el rostro de tu asesino –acto seguido se quitó la máscara –Nos veremos

Zero cayó al suelo inconsciente. Lo último que hizo fue maldecir a aquella mujer. Esa noche la familia Kyruu fue brutalmente masacrada y sus cabezas fueron puestas en la plaza central de Udaljen, la corte real fue exiliada y el castillo fue quemado íntegramente. En su lugar, fue puesta una estatua de la princesa Yuuki, quién fue la duquesa de la provincia de Motrancis. Por esta razón, no debemos dejarnos llevar por nuestros más bajos instintos, ya que podría ser la causa de nuestra propia muerte.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado...<strong>

**En realidad fue el primer one-shot que hice en mi vida (normalmente siempre me gusta agregarle capitulos a mis fics, es una muy mala costumbre).**

**Me gustaría que dejara sus opiniones en un pequeño Review... no tiene que ser la gran cosa, sólo un "Muy buen fic" o "No me gusto, me hiciste gastar mi valioso tiempo" o un "mejor deja de escribir y ponte a hacer tareas" lo unico que quiero es sinceridad!**

**No siendo mas quiero hacer un breve paréntesis y recomendarles un buen fic que ando leyendo: se llama "La guía de Sakura para citas con el lado Oscuro" es un fic adaptado de (personalmente me gusta mucho como adapta) y Si es de Naruto, espero que les guste tanto como a mí (esta es la URL: .net/s/6933505/5/La_Guia_de_Sakura_para_Citas_con_el_Lado_Oscuro#)**

**Ahora sí me despido!**

**chau a tods**


End file.
